High School Never Ends
by 3minds-endless universes
Summary: Ulitmate fanfiction! High School setting, including pirates, Avatar, DC universe characters, Sweeney Todd, Harry Potter, Twilight, Inyusha, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and more! See who your favorite characters are! M for safety.
1. Teague's Morning

**Welcome to the first chapter of our amazing story! This chapter is written by me, Poco! My account is Piratechicka! Hope you enjoy, and Joker is coming next! Yes, I am a cruel, melodramatic writer. You'll have to wait and see how Cloud, and Milan write! We will try to update weekly, but bear with us, this may come as a shock, but we all have lives; so please have faith in us. Hope you enjoy, and to my depression, I, and us, own nothing... Oh and the author of each chapter will be doing these author notes, unless something prevents us, or there is an exception. Like here, Cloud would like to say a word here. Take it away Cloud!**

**As you guys know, we DO write other stories, and even though I haven't updated in a long time, because my own computer has a virus and keeps getting it, I'll try. Anyway, I hope you guys can see the difference between our writing. :] I just wanted to say that I hope you guys like this, because the others and I had so much fun writing this! It's really late... -_-;.**

* * *

The birds were chirping their singsong in the morning. The sun had just barely risen out of the sky, its rays lighting the trees and grass, giving it a distant glow.

Teague came out, sipping his morning coffee, ready for the day. A good sailor knew when it would be a good day. A great sailor could predict all of the weather as the sun was rising. Today was going to be just perfect. Teague stepped off his porch, and stood there, taking in the beauty, noticing that it wasn't as nice as the open sea, but land did have its perks. Teague closed his eyes, today, he would be nice.

Today, he wouldn't call his son "boy" as if to insult him. He'd be the happy and greeting vice principal he should be. Today, he wouldn't get blindly drunk with his son, and shoot people. No, today, he'd be a good man. He knew that his wife would be proud of him.

He heard singing coming from the distance, he had heard that some clown name Joker had been assigned bus driver. He could hear his singing from wherever it was coming from, and the screeching and scratching of the tires. But he wouldn't let it bug him, not today. If some insane clown wanted to sing, let him sing. Teague stuck out his hand, as he took a sip of coffee.

As he predicted, the newspaper, which was lying on the sidewalk, ten feet away, came flying into his hands as the bus screeched by. He smiled, today, was turning out perfect. He started to open the paper, when suddenly, he heard the bus turn around, the tires screeching loudly, and ear shatteringly loud against the pavement. Before Teague could even react, right as he realized how fast the bus was going, and what it would do. It was too late.

The wind from the bus had down a terrible thing. Just as it had whipped the paper into his hand, it whipped the coffee mug out of his hand. Shattering it. Teague frowned, as the bus started racing off again, probably having no clue what he just did.

And as the bus screeched, and sang it's self away, Teague's good attitude for the day went with it.

* * *

**Review please! Joker is next, and it's going to get crazy! **


	2. Joker's Bus To Hell

**Ok, so yes, orginally I was going to wait to put this up, but I couldn't resist it! I love Joker (all of them!) With school coming back in, I figured this is perfect for it! (By the way, this is Poco, again... 'hey...!') Hope you enjoy this, I had a ton of fun writing it, wrote it in public, made the noises out loud, and everyone around me was all "What. The. Heck.?" This is one of my best works to in my opinion. Sadly I own nothing, except a part of this plot, merchindise, movies, and so forth. If I did own it, Batman would not be 'dead', and Aquaman would be! What are they doing down there at DC? However I own them, and Nick owns Avatar... sad again.. **

**Joker's point of view, enjoy! Poco out!**

* * *

The very first day of school, is magical they say. Well it is for me anyways. Except for one itsy-bitsy-teeney-weeney problem...

That kid was really starting to annoy me. And I meant, really _really _annoy me! "Err, veerrr voom! EEKKK!" I liked making the sound effects with the bus as I drove it. It was fun fun fun!!! I started laughing out loud again, freaking all the kids out no doubt.

"Shut up freak, and drive the freaking bus!" the little brat yelled.

I looked into the review mirror so that I could see all the kids better. There weren't many of them. Not many kids liked to ride the bus, which was really quite sad in all. I mean, I am an _excellent_ bus driver. I've had TONS of experience with kids too, not all were alive, but I still am very qualified for the job.

Oh, if only they'd let me be a teacher. I'd really wow them then! I started laughing again. There would be no misbehaving, or unhappy kids in my class! My eyes lit up when I saw a speed bump up ahead, I pulled a cord, which I liked to pretend was a horn, like in those big scary trucks. "HONK! HONK!" I have a lovely sound effect voice I thought briefly before continuing addressing the kids. "Speeding up kiddies! Hold onto to your teddy bears!" as hard as I could I stepped onto the gas, and flew over the bump. I started laughing manically again.

"Hey freak, there's a speed limit!" The little snot-nose-big-mouthed-scarred up face brat yelled. I growled at him

"I know, and I'm sorry that you're too much of a baby to handle it!" I sang out with laughter at my own joke; strangely, no one else laughed. That kid, whose name constantly escapes me stood up; BEFORE I came to a complete stop.

"Kiddie, why don't you sit down, please?" I said trying to be nice but I accidentally growled the word "please". I gripped my steering wheel a little too tight. "Ow." I whispered.

"Here's a joke for you clown. NO." he started walking off the bus, but I stopped him with my arm, and held on to him.

"Have a nice day everyone else!" I sang out, I blew kisses to some kids, and clapped to others. "Bravo, bravo! Wonderful bus ride can't wait to drive you all home today!" He tried to escape my grip, but I only gripped tighter; hmm… can his blood still flow? What would happen if I gripped his arm like this so tight; would it explode from pressure?? My eyes grew wide. Immediately I tightened my grip, and stared at his arm intently.

"What the hell clown!" he said after a few seconds, breaking my trance. I looked at him, and started whispering, still not letting go.

"Don't break my rules ever again. Don't stand up, unless the bus has come to a COMPLETE AND UTTER MOST FULL stop. Don't eat; don't talk to the bus driver." I pointed to myself. "That's me, unless I talk to you first when driving. And especially, most seriously of all bus rules; more important than the district's rule of sticking your head out of the window, which quite frankly I find stupid. Don't ever lecture me on my driving or anything for that matter." I said growling the last part, tightening my grip more. I smiled again. "Or else. Understood? Because if you are to break that rule ever ever EVER again, I'll do to you what I did to the citizens of Gotham, and of other various cites. Now you don't want me to do that, do you??" I asked turning my head to the side. He laughed.

"What are you gonna do clown? Make me laugh to death? Cuz' I ain't afraid of some freaking Arkham lunatic!" I started laughing with him too; making sure that I was still louder of course. I pulled him close to me.

"No, no, no, no, NO." I said shaking my head, each shake, shaking my head a little more harder. If he wasn't afraid of me, then I'd have to fix that. I pulled him close to my face. I could almost touch his nose with mine… actually I'm pretty sure I could… "I'm much, much, MUCH more creative now!" I nuzzled my nose against his playfully.

Finally! There was the fear in his eyes I had been waiting for. I paused.

"You're in my bubble space." I said. He looked at me, as if to say "so what?" I smiled. "I don't like people in my bubble space." I pulled his face even closer now, not feeling the blood pump anymore through his arms. I stuck my tongue out, and licked his face, from his chin to his forehead. Smiling greatly, I noticed the kid looked disgusted.

I slapped his left cheek playfully, finally letting go of both of his arms.

Even better it made that nice smacking noise, hmm, should I do it again? I shook my head laughing slightly. "Have a nice day kiddie!" I said smiling to my fullest, waving.

He ran off the bus, I could faintly hear him screaming. I shrugged my shoulders and started to drive off.

"The wheels on the bus, all fall off! All fall off! All fall off! The wheels on the bus all fall off, cuz Joker's in town!!!"

* * *

**I love Joker! I love Mark Hamill, I love Heath Ledger, and all Joker's inbetween! He's such a fansinating character, mentally, psychologically, physically (so sue me, Heath Ledger's hot!) and so forth. If I were allowed, I'd pursue a psychological degree, just to study him, and all of Batman's villains! Anyways, the 'scarred face' kid, is Zuko. We decided that he's so angsty because Azula doesn't have to ride the bus, Katara doesn't have to, and so forth. I'd be pretty mad to, well actually I understand how he feels, only he gets a fun bus driver... mine are lame... Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


	3. Meet Poco, Cloud, and Milan

A/N - Okay, Cloud here, and here's the third chapter up. This took me and Poco a while, so please enjoy and ask questions! Reviews much appreciated! :) Oh, and Poco says hi. Anyway, here you go!

Prelude

The bus screamed around the corner, just missing the buildings and all but ruining the grass and scraping the sidewalk. And along with the bus' screaming tires, there was another noise… Screaming? Oh jeez. It came to a slow, screeching halt in front of the doors to the building that looked somewhat like a school. There were students milling about, looking quite lost, and frightened at the bus' noisy entrance.

The Beginning of the First Day.

Three girls walked on a sidewalk from the campus dorms, a blond, a dark haired brunette, and a lighter haired brunette. "I still don't see why we had to walk all this way! The flats I'm wearing are killing me!" The lighter brunette complained, hanging on to the darker brunette's shoulder.

"Milan, we walked maybe a block. From a dorm room." The darker brunette said sarcastically. "Poco, come back here!" The blond haired was speed walking ahead of the group, her legs moving so fast that Cloud thought a cross country runner would have trouble keeping up. The same blond sighed and grumbled loudly.

"Just because Milan has bad taste in walking shoes! Jeez." She slowed down anyway, stomping the whole time.

"My shoes are pretty and you know it." Milan said, sounding ruffled, throwing her hair back in protest.

Cloud sighed, and Poco just looked up at the sky. This was their first day at their new school, even though they had no idea how they got there; all they remembered was opening a large engraved envelope. And then… Their dorm rooms. All of their stuff was in there already. Along with class schedules, and a bell schedule.

So now they were walking down the sidewalk to their first day at school. Poco, five foot flat, bright blond hair, and such a hyper disposition that even a pixie stick wouldn't change her at all. Milan, with her light brownish blond hair, was a bit calmer, but she was the most concerned about her looks out of the three. Cloud, being the dark haired out of the three, kept them all in check. Even though she had her moments, just like they all did. Poco and Milan really act like typical blondes, but it's more like a ruse. They're really smart, even though Milan has her oblivious moments, and Poco acts empty headed.

Though all three were completely different, they all shared one common love, whether it be for Batman, Kingdom Hearts, or Naruto, they were all fan girls at heart; and their love for it all brought them together in a world of being nerds and beautiful men. Sorry, _sexy _men.

A yellow flash passed past them, carrying the sound of children screaming and maniacal laughter, along with the screeching of the tires on the pavement.

"Is someone watching TV or something? I swear I've heard that laugh before. No, I _know_ I've heard that voice before." Poco said wonderingly, looking around herself.

Cloud glanced at the bus that had passed them not ten seconds ago. "You know, I don't think she's making it up. I recognized it too."

Milan blinked. "What? What are you guys talking about?" Cloud rolled her eyes.

Then a blond haired boy jumped past them, yelling at a black haired boy who was running faster than she could have thought possible. The blond was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, but it looked…. Ninja-ish.

"Dude! That was Naruto!!!" Milan yelled, snapping out of her confused state. She gasped. "And he was chasing Sasuke!" Her eyes got all glassy, and she giggled.

"Milan…that was just some random guy." Poco said, eyes still glued to the bus that had passed them.

Cloud glanced over at Poco, then over at Milan, and sighed. Until she saw bright red hair over at the entrance to the school, and bright green eyes to match. She giggled darkly, her thoughts saturated with the red head that was Axel.

"Guys… I think… We're in heaven." Poco was having trouble forming words, her breath coming short. "Because I see the Teen Titans."

"And I'm seeing my fan girl dreams come true." Milan said in awe.

"And I'm seeing bright red hair and sexy eyes." Cloud mumbled, staring at Axel.

"OH MY GAWD. Harvey!" Poco whispered. Her knees went weak.

"Sesshomaru!" Cloud and Milan almost shouted, spotting the silver haired demon as he stepped off the bus. They ducked instinctively, avoiding his eyes.

They hid behind a bush, trying to see around it. Poco was still staring at Harvey Dent, her knees about to collapse under her. Cloud and Milan yanked her behind the bush.

"No!! I wanna see Harveyyyy!" Poco whined, grasping like a child toward him. Cloud waved a hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Well, seeing as how Poco is in another land right now, do you want to discuss what the hell's going on?" Cloud seemed overjoyed, but she didn't really like being somewhere without knowing the facts first. Poco didn't really care the circumstances as long as she saw the men of her dreams. Milan was just freaked out that Sesshomaru might kill her.

"I don't really know, but it seems like a school of some kind." Milan said, glancing around suspiciously.

Cloud gave her a flat stare. "I think we established that…, Milan…"

Milan just stared, oblivious. "Oh. Right."

Cloud glanced around the bush, trying to get a good view of the situation. There were people everywhere, teenagers running around with papers in their hands. Cloud figured they were schedules. The people on the bus were all coming off, trying to get steady on their feet, and a few fell flat onto the grass, petting it softly. Must have been a hell of a bus ride. Finally, a boyish scream tore through the chaos as he ran off the bus.

"DAD!!!!" The voice screamed. A dark haired boy, around sixteen or seventeen ran toward the school steps and a man wearing a black suit. The man lifted his head. "WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS?!" The boy yelled. "I JUST GOT LICKED BY A PSYCHO CLOWN!!!!"

A gunshot silenced everyone. "Alright, you bilge rats!" A man wearing pirate's garb and a large feathered hat shouted to the confused crowd. "No one knows how we got here, but there is a code to be kept, and we must follow it! So all you yellow livered spawn better get to yer classes BEFORE the tardy bell rings unless you want to spend a day with a man who carries a razor in his pocket at all times!" The man yelled, taking a step forward.

"Uh… I'm the principal…" The man wearing the black suit said almost meekly.

"Yer point being, land lover?" He asked, swinging his gun around. He put it back into it's holster smoothly, years of practice making a difficult job easy.

The man wearing the suit looked as if he were going pee himself. The boy that had come running to him earlier glanced at him, and glared at the sky. "Uhh…. N-never mind…."

"On yer toes, and get to class!" His voice thundered.

Cloud glanced over at Milan and Poco, who had snapped out of her trance.

"Well… This sure isn't what I thought was going to happen." Cloud muttered. "Was that…. Teague?" Poco asked.

"You know, I have a good feeling this _is _a school." Milan said half to herself.


End file.
